Clear
by MakeMeCrazy
Summary: Reader-x-Various Anime:Death Note, Bleach ,Full Metal Alchemist, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, Ouran Host Club, Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Vampire Knight, twilight. Attention: Now you can send review to the what you want my next story to be! Read ch. 17
1. Invited

Starring up into beautiful lavender eyes, a warm smile appeared on your face.

Yuki took your hands in his and returned the gentle facial expression.

"Would you like to join us (Name)?"

You stuck your tongue out in a thinking gesture.

After going over the pros and cons in your head, and deciding you had more pros then anything, you enthusiastically nodded your head.

Yuki's smile seemed to widen at your acceptance to his invite.

"Good! I wouldn't have gone without you anyways."


	2. Genius

L, you thought, was nothing short of brilliant.

Though L was a genius, you had to admit, he did some pretty unintelligent things.

For one, he only ate sweets.

You've tried so many times to persuade that man into eating more on the healthy side, but he always refused.

Another would be the fact that he neglects sleep.

Although you adored those owl eyes of his, you couldn't help but feel saddened by how he got them.

And lastly, you couldn't get over the fact he was so darned oblivious to your undying, head-over-heals, whole-hearted, explosive, never ending, beautiful, heart warming butterfly infested stomach, LOVE FOR HIM!

Your (e/c) eyes wondered over to the odd ball, sipping a cup of tea, and stuffing animal crackers down his throat.

You smiled warmly at L and sighed softly from across the room.

L, you thought, was nothing short of brilliant.

_He'll figure it out sooner or later._


	3. Protective

Sitting on your bed, you angrily wiped the tears that were streaming down your flushed cheeks.

Gokudera, over hearing your weeping, hastily trudged into your room.

Gently lifting up your head to look up at him, Gokudera swiftly asked that simple question he's asked many times before.

"Alright. Who's ass am I kicking?"


	4. Forget

Slight shifting underneath you, interrupted your peaceful silence; a content sigh leaving soft lips shortly after.

You brought your head up from the warm, shirt-clad chest you had been lying on, and lazily drifted your eyes towards your cute, nerd of a boyfriend, Shoichi Irie.

You smiled softly after admiring his sleeping form and gently pushed a few strands of orange hair from his face.

After gazing about him for a little while longer, you smiled once more and kissed the tip of his nose (which twitched a bit), before laying your head back on his chest again.

Times like these just made you forget…and forgetting was just what you needed.


	5. Fluffly

Poke. Twitch. Poke. Twitch. Poke…

"Dammit, (Name)! Stop poking my damn ears!"

You giggled at InuYasha's irritation and continued to poke his ears.

InuYasha shifted from underneath you, leaning his back, back on the wall behind him.

Shifting a bit yourself, in InuYasha's lap, you came closer to him and started your poke fest all over again.

"(Name)," He growled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help if your ears are so pokeable and fluffy!"


	6. Cheat

You never took Edward as the cheating type…

But as he slammed your body against his, hoisted you up onto his waist, and shoved his tongue down your throat, you really didn't feel that bad for Bella anymore.


	7. Risk

Sasuke wasn't worth the pain, the suffering, and the jealousy.

All those crazy fan-girls could have him.

You weren't going to take the risk of heartbreak for some compulsive idiot.


	8. ShutUp

"Shut up and kiss me."

Grabbing Tamaki by the collar, you meshed your lips together with his.

Gosh, he talked too much.


	9. Happy

So annoying. Why did his girlfriend have to be so annoying? "Come one, Toshiro! Clap your hands!"

"I don't see why I would need to clap my hands to express my happiness, (Name)."

\Suddenly, the sun-shiny, rainbowy background that surrounded you before, turned dark and dreary.

"I don't make Toshiro happy," you cried.

Toshiro sweat-dropped and shook his head as you continued to complain and cry, on how you didn't make him happy. 

_Idiot. _If only you knew how wrong you were.


	10. Beg

"Aah!" The only noise that was heard in this intense atmosphere you and he had both created, was the obnoxious thumping of the head boared banging against the wall, and the heavy breathing and moans bursting from your mouths.

And the heated look in his eyes just made you want this even more then he did…and lord knows Shoichi was begging for it.


	11. Love

"Do you love me?"

Yuki stared into your (e/c) eyes, and while you stared back at his, you could tell what he wanted to say.

"Of course I love you (Name). Why would you ever think I didn't?"

_Right_, you thought. _Just like you love Tohru._


	12. Fiance'

It was beautiful. This…this ring, that was placed on your finger non the less, was beautiful.

The way the diamond shimmered in the sunlight that was visible through the curtains, the way it complimented your skin tone, the fact it was on **your **finger, you just loved it all.

Warm tears flooded down you flushed cheeks, and as more seconds passed by, the more spilled over your face.

You tilted your head as you admired the symbol of marriage, a soft but weak smile spreading across your face.

"So…will you marry me, (Name)?"

You quickly averted your gaze towards the man proposing to you.

"I-I," you paused for a second, looking back down at the ring on your finger.

" YES!" You shouted, as you jumped on your fiancé.

"Of course I'll marry you. Naruto Uzamaki!"


	13. Distraction

"Driving fast to get to work, queen is there just being a jerk. Running her mouth a million miles and hour, she's talking trash, it's going sour!"

L, annoyed from the distraction, looked up and around to you, who was singing (more like shouting), quite loudly.

You continued to sing, swaying your hips along to the way to the beat, obviously not aware of L's staring.

"That stuff the makes you hurt! Cut you down, make you hit the dirt. Say, she's got that DIVA thing, that D-I-V-A diva thing!"

As you continued your odd jig, L decided that maybe he might as well enjoy the show; this isn't the first time this has happened, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he enjoyed your distractions very much.


	14. Balckmail

"I'm too sexy for my shirt!"

This.

"Too sexy for my shirt!"

Was.

"So sexy it hurts!"

AWSOME!

You told Matt not to do anything stupid from now on because you promised you'd be there to catch him.

…And catch him you did.

"Thanks for the show Matt. I'm positive the ladies on youtube will LOOOVVVVEEE this video."

Man…he wasn't even safe in the shower.

But then again, neither were you.

Suddenly, the camera in your hands was thrown in the hallway as you were shoved into the shower with your clothes on.

"Hey!"

Matt turned to you in the shower, and silently started to remove your wet closed.

"What the hells are you doing Matt?!"

Inside you knew this was going to be the outcome to your little blackmail plan…

…But that's why you went through with it in the first place.

_Tehe, silly Matt; so predictable_


	15. Feeling

This feeling.

You always got this feeling when he left.

You couldn't control this sudden urge to feel this way…you just did.

And as the hours went by, this feeling started to grow more and more.

This feeling that if he didn't come back in the next hour or so that he was never going to come back.

This feeling that your world was slowly coming to an end, just because he wasn't in your presence.

This feeling that you were the loneliest person in world because he wasn't by your side.

This feeling that made you feel vulnerable and weak.

This feeling that you wouldn't survive.

You wanted to cry.

Curl up into a ball and separate yourself from the dangers that mysteriously appeared when he's not there…

But the moment he stepped into your room to greet you with that warm smile and calmly stroll over to kiss you with his soft lips…

That feeling went away just as fast as it had come.

"_I love you, Ichigo."_


	16. Priceless

Fake vampire teeth, $ 0.75

Dracula cape, $ 22.36

Eye liner $ 0.99

Fake blood, $ 6.65

Seeing the look on Tsuna's face when you jump out at him out of no where, priceless


	17. Attention

ATTENTION!!!

I've decided that I want my readers to choose what I type up next. You can pick any character from the list I've put on the summary. Please leave a review and I'll type it up. Please leave the following information (and I apologize if my stories are sucky, I'm still new at this thing).

Genre: Ex. Fluff

Anime: Death Note

Character: L

Plot: He confesses his love to me

Extra: (anything extra you want to add to the story)

Reminder: These are You-x-Various drabbles, please don't leave character-x-character relationships unless it has to do something with you(the reader) like in my previous stories.

Reminder reminde: Umm, I forgot what i wanted to say, but if you have any questions or comments then please leave me a review or what ever.

Oh yeah now i remember; there doesn't have to be a love relationship in my drabbles, their can be friendship and stuff, but remember: You-X-Various (various being all the different characters in the animes i've listed.

...that's all i wanted to say


	18. Seme

Your head flopped against the soft bed behind you as you grabbed your waist, breathing

in deeply trying to catch you breath.

"Oh…Oh my gosh," you gasped.

"I-I can't… br-breathe!"

Your best friend, (BFF Name), laughing just as hard as you, fell forward trying to grab

another photo from out of the box in front.

The laughing continued on for about another minute or so before (Bff Name) grabbed a

picture of your boyfriend from out of the box.

He wore that "I'll bite you to death" look on his face with his cute yellow bird perched on

shoulder like always.

(bff Name) rolled her eyes while looking over at you with that "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"And why do you date this guy again? He's so dominating and mean. Don't you want someone nicer than him?"

That soft smile you usually wore on your face suddenly turned mischievous.

"Let me tell you a secret."

You looked around as if you were looking for ninja spies, and when seeing that there were no ninja spies around, you came closer to your friend and snickered.

"Although Hibari puts up this big bad boy front…He's the uke in bed."

(bff Name) looked upon you in shock, her eyes looking as though they were going to pop out.

"You lie!"

"Nope," you said, blowing your fingers and rolling your eyes in a circle before looking back at your friend with a big grin on your face.

Just when you were about to lean in to tell her more about your experiences in bed with Hibari, a large rock crashes through your window.

You and (bff Name) look at the window, petrified as the conavore of your conversation jumps into your bedroom.

He looked pissed, and by the way he stared at you with that scowl on his face, you knew you were in for it.

"You," Hibari pointed to (bff Name). "Out."

(bff Name) slowly nodded while backing up slowly to your bedroom door.

"Noo! Don't leave me with him," you cried reaching your hand out to (bff Name), anime tears streaming down your face, while she sweat

dropped and continued to back away to the door.

Hibari sneered at her while lifting you up off the ground and yanking you behind him.

(bff Name) scrambled out of the door, soon after you hear your main door slam shut.

Hibari turned around and looked at you with such intensity in his eyes that you thought if you stared any longer, your head would explode.

"I'll show you who's the seme in this relationship."

*3 hours later*

"It's okay big boy," you said while patting Hibari's naked butt as he layed there, panting to catch his breath.

"Maybe one day you'll be the seme to my uke. Unfortunantely, todays not that day."


	19. Preggo

Yep, Mello was gonna be pissed.

Although you didn't give a rat's ass about how Mello felt about the situation, you were a little anxious about what he would do to your precious Matt.

Matt had done nothing wrong.

If you don't count Matt eggoing your preggo as being wrong, then no, he didn't do a single thing wrong.

I mean, there are no down falls to hot, passionate, monkey sex.

Not one at _all._

Meanwhile, while your on the couch replaying the night that had gotten you to this point, Matt's on the floor playing his videos games without a care in the world.

Matt wasn't all that freaked out about you being pregnant.

He didn't regret the night you two were having your fun in the sheets, and he just knew you didn't regret it.

The way you shouted his name as you-

Suddenly, the apartment door was slammed shut and a leather clad blondy entered the living room, where you and Matt were currently lounging around.

"Mello."

"What is it Matt," Mello asked gruffly, flopping down next to you on the couch.

You stared nervously at the back of Matt's head as he turned around to you and Mello.

"(Name)'s pregnant."

...(cricket cricket)

"What!?"

"I'm pregnant you dumb ass."


	20. Attention 2

Lately I've been feeling as though I'm not satisfying my readers. I'm not getting as many rates as I used to, so…please give me some constructive criticism and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I just feel really crappy because I feel like I'm not doing anything for my readers.  Please tell me what I'm doing wrong/differently.


	21. Today

AN: Hmm, personally i don't like this one, but i hope you guys do. Review :D Oh and forgive me for the angst, my mind is a little bitter

Today

Today was the day you wanted to give in to temptation.

Today you wanted to tell yourself that you were stupid

You were ugly

You were fat

You were disgusting

You didn't have a chance in the first place

And that you were better off alone and was going to end up alone anyways

…But today wasn't the day you expected to be told you were smart

You were beautiful

You were just the right size

You were attractive

You had a chance and that you were having the opportunity to take it

…That you weren't alone and you'd never would be alone.

"I promise for as long as I live, (Name), you'll never be alone."

Today was the day that you were happy for once in your life


	22. Stick

"Damn Jake! What the hell's your problem," you shouted throwing your hands his way. "You act and say that you love me, but the moment that Bella what's her face comes along, you completely ignore me."

Warm salty liquid rushed down your cheeks as you stared at said poopy head."If you don't want me, then dump me dammit!" You headed towards the front door. "I'm not going fill in for someone you don't have."

Jacob said nothing. He stood with his head down, not even putting in the effort to prove you wrong. That's all you wanted for him to do...but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

You took the knob into your hand, turning your head one last time to see if he was going to tell you you got no reaction, you headed out, but not without saying one last thing.

"I hope you feel good about yourself Jacob. Loving someone who doesn't love you back is only going to put a stick up your ass...and I won't be there to pull it out."


	23. Hurt

"Go-Gokudera?" You paused taking a big gulp, swallowing very loudly. You sighed trying to calm your nerves. "I'm scared. Is it going to hurt?"

Gokudera held his head low, hiding his face so you wouldn't see how nervous and ashamed he was. You were a beautiful girl, and here he was, laying atop of you, getting ready to take your most precious gift, your virginity.

He shouldn't be the one to do this. You should be doing this with someone more worthy.

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera lifted his head. His eyes softened at how innocent you appeared."Y-yeah?"

"Is it going to hurt," you whispered anxiously.

"Um..yeah it is," he said reluctantly. "It's going to hurt. I'm sorry."

You lifted your hand and caressed Gokudera's face. He was probably as scared as you were.

You giggled softly before saying, "Don't apologize."

Gokudera cocked his head to the side, a little confused.

"At least I'm doing this with you."


End file.
